Rebirth
by Sesshomaru's mistress
Summary: Serena has defeated Galaxia at the cost of her friends lives. Having nothing left for her in her own dimension she travels to the land of DBZ! But there is a new enemy on the way. . Did serena get more then she bargained for?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at a Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z crossover so please be nice and don't flame me. If I have any spelling or story line mistakes please email me and tell me what they are. I appreciate anything you have to say. The story is set during the time of Freeza when Gohan, Krillen, and Bulma** **are gathering the dragon balls. Bulma is going to be married to Yamcha and does not journey with Gohan and Krillen in search for the balls. Serena has defeated Galaxia and has been reassigned to the Dragon Ball Z dimension.**

**P.S I'm haven't seen the first of DBZ in a long time so sorry if the plot doesn't follow exactly like it does in the anime. I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z!**

**Sorry if the ages don't align properly.**

**Ages:**

**Serena 21**

**Vegeta 23**

**Krillen 26**

**Goku 23**

**Gohan 10**

"Yay the four star dragon ball!" Gohan yelled excitedly as he jumped up and down gleefully.

"Only six more to go!" Krillen said sarcastically with a sad smile on his face.

"Cheer up Krillen," Serena said as she put away the dragon ball, "we'll have them all before you know it."

"I hope so, but it took us three weeks to get that one." Krillen argued.

"So? Now that we have the first one we'll find the others like that!" Serena said confidently as she snapped her fingers in front of Krillen's face.

"Yeah Krillen, don't give up so easily. We have to get the dragon balls and revive everyone, but with the attitude you've got it will only make things harder." Gohan said.

Serena looked down and smiled at the young boy. "Gohan, you are very brave and your dad is going to be proud to see how much you've matured when he sees you." She said as she patted his head lightly.

Gohan blushed heavily and the kind words spoken about him. "Thank you Sere!" he mumbled out while using the nickname he gave her.

Serena was amazed at how kind and pure this boy had stayed. Through all of the fighting and killings they had seen together she was surprised he hadn't gone insane. The only reason she didn't go insane was because of her being Cosmos.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We've got six more dragon balls to get and were standing around here chatting away. Let's get to it so we can get back home." Krillen ordered. A new sense of hope ignited in him.

"Right!" Gohan and Serena said together.

Krillen, Gohan, and Serena took off into the air with the Dragon Radar in hand.

'We'll bring you all back if it's the last thing I do!' Serena thought to herself.

"Prince Vegeta, we are now arriving at Planet Namek." Came the computerized voice in Vegeta's space pod.

Vegeta opened his eyes slowly. "About time!" he said as he looked out his pod's window to stare upon the green planet.

Vegeta's eyes turned cold as he thought of the reason for his traveling. 'Kakorott!'

Since his humiliating defeat at the hands of that third class baka, Vegeta had yet to stop thinking of him. He would defeat Kakorott if it were the last thing he did, and he planned on using the dragon balls to help him.

"Landing in, three, two, one!" the computerized voice counted down. ((BAAAAAAMMMMM!))

"Landing complete! You are now on Planet Namek!" the voice said before the door of the pod opened.

Vegeta stepped out of the tiny circular pod and stretched slightly. Suddenly his scouter was going hay wire.

"Damn thing!" Vegeta yelled as he tore the scouter off and crushed it in his fist.

"I no longer need that thing now that I have figured out how to read power levels. No one will stop me from getting what I want. NO ONE!" Vegeta yelled as he powered up and flew to the nearest dragon ball he could sense.

"Lord Freeza, Lord Freeza!" came a yell from the hallways of Freeza's ship.

This annoying noise broke the meeting Freeza was having with his minions. Looking toward the door a weak soldier burst in.

"I hope you have a excellent reason for interrupting my meeting." Freeza said coolly.

The soldier bowed down humbly in front of his master.

"Yes, my Lord!"

"Well then you idiot stop sitting there and tell me already!" Freeza ordered.

The soldier stood his height and gulped slightly. He knew the news he was about to deliver to his lord would probably cost him his life. Freeza was a name that struck fear in all the soldiers even though he didn't look that powerful. In fact, he looked kind of feminine with his pink reptile skin coloration and purple looking lipstick. The only thing that made him masculine was his built body; which wasn't at all attractive. Plus he always sat in this floating pod thing that only came to his abs and so it made him seem kinda week.

"The ship Vegeta stole has been tracked down to Planet Namek sir!" the soldier said as bowed again.

Freeza saw red and only red. 'Vegeta must be after the dragon balls as well. That doesn't matter I will get them first.'

The elite soldiers that had been in the meeting started to back away from Freeza as they recognized the look on his face. The look was usually there when he was about to kill.

The unfortunate soldier who had delivered the news backed away slightly, however, he didn't get far. Freeza approached him slowly.

"Do you have anymore information for me?" he asked in a cool voice.

"N-n-no sir, your lordship!" the soldier replied.

"Then you are of no more use to me!" Freeza said before he sliced the soldiers head off with his tail. "CLEAN UP THIS MESS NOW!" he ordered.

The remaining soldiers in the room scurried to clean up the mess.

**please send me some info on the green and pink dudes that work for Freeza and the name of the team that Freeza calls on to defeat Goku, I know theres a short green dude who stops time and all. Please give me this info so I can update my story/ Thanks!**

Moonbeam21

christina


	2. Chapter 2 uhh oohhh

**How was it? Good, bad, okay? Well here is another chapter and I hope you enjoy it.**

"What's wrong?" Serena questioned Krillen when him and Gohan stopped in mid air.

"Someone with an extremely high power level has just landed on the planet. I hope it was your dad and not Vegeta, Gohan." Krillen said warily as he remembered the last time he had fought Vegeta.

"It couldn't be Goku because he just left earth two days ago." Serena said as she stared off into the direction where Krillen was staring.

"It must be Vegeta then and that means he's here for the dragon balls. We can't let him get them." Gohan mumbled out.

"Well then I suggest we split up and search for the balls." Serena stated.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea. What if we have a run-in with trouble? Plus that Freeza freak is supposed to be headed this way as well. What if we ran into him?" Gohan stated.

"I think Serena's right, we should split up and since you aren't that good at sensing dragon balls take this." Krillen said as he handed the dragon ball radar to Serena.

"I'm trying okay!" Serena said as she took the radar.

"I know you are and try to avoid any negative powers you sense nearby." Krillen lectured her.

"Yes, father!" Serena said as she waved a hand at him before speeding off in a different direction.

"I'll meet you guys in a few!" Serena yelled over her shoulder.

"OKAY BE CAREFUL!" was the final cries she heard from her two friends.

"Okay Gohan you head in that direction and I'll head in this one. When you get a ball come and find me and we'll go get Serena." Krillen said as he and Gohan went their separate ways.

Vegeta stopped in mid flight as he sensed three strong power levels.

"Hmm, must be those two weaklings from earth, however, that third power level I don't recognize." Vegeta thought.

'Those two must be here to wish back their pitiful friends. Oh well, I'll let them find some of the dragon balls for me and then I'll steal them; it will make my job so much easier that way.' Vegeta thought to himself as he devised the plan in his head.

'That third power is a lot stronger then the other two. Could it be Kakorott? No, he couldn't have gotten that strong in such a short amount of time. No matter, whoever it is he is no match for me. Now which way are they all heading? The weakest is headed west; the second one north, and the third one is headed my way. Perfect!' Vegeta smiled as descended onto one of the small islands.

'I'll wait here until they pass and then I'll follow them. Once they get the dragon ball I will destroy them.' Vegeta thought as he lowered his power level and hid in the rocks.

Vegeta didn't have to wait that long before the person was right over top of him.

Serena was flying while looking down at the dragon radar. She could tell where Gohan was going because he was carrying the four star ball; it seemed he was headed west.

"So that means Krillen is headed north and I'm headed south cool." Serena smiled to herself.

'Soon my friends we will have all the dragon balls and you will be revived.'

Serena continued to fly until she felt an ominous power nearby.

"Who could that be?" Serena asked to herself as she stopped in mid-flight.

'Wait a minute could it be that Vegeta character Gohan and Krillen were worried about? His energy signal seems different from before.' Serena thought to herself as she tried to pry into the energy that was being released.

'Stupid!' Serena thought as she shook her head, 'How would I know? I wasn't in that fight. I was busy training with Goku in the other world. Even though it may be Vegeta he is in my quickest path and I'm not going around. If it is him he wouldn't pay me no mind.' Serena quickly concluded as she took off flying again.

"Finally!" Vegeta murmured under his breathe as he caught sight of the power level he had been waiting for.

Vegeta pressed his back harder against the rock wall and waited for his prey to come closer.

Vegeta held in his breathe as the person flew over his head with amazing speed. He was stunned and he showed it in his facial features.

"A onna?" Vegeta questioned.

Vegeta's surprised look turned into one of anger as he flew off to follow her. 'How could an onna have a power level that strong? This is impossible!' Vegeta thought angrily as he sped up to catch the onna.

how did u like it? Okay next chapter will be up soon. Thanks WolfChildBlazer for giving me the names. Do you happen to know the names of Freeza's two right hand men? I think one is Zarbon and the other one is the pink fat guy and I'm not sure of his name. People help me w/ the names or this can't be updated. They haven't aired the originals in forever.

G2G

Rxr

Moonbeam21

Christina


	3. chp 3 thanks

**Sry for the long wait my computer is messing up on me and so we have to get it fixed.**

**Nobody has given me the name to the fat pink dude that helps freeza! So I need his name a.s.a.p. or the story will stop!**

"I'm almost there!" Serena thought as she continued flying through the air.

'Soon we'll have all the dragon balls and we can revive our friends.' Serena thought to herself.

!FlashBack!

"I need to go help them!" Serena yelled to the hologram of her mother.

"You can't! You need to stay here and train." The queen answered sadly.

"But-''

"No buts! You have to train so that when you reach Cosmos you will be ready!" the Queen yelled. "I will hear no more of this non-sense now get to training!"

Serena headed back to the training room to fight with Goku.

!End FB!

'I should have went to help them and then none of this would have ever happened.' Serena thought to herself.

BEEP

Serena looked down at the dragon radar in her hands and smiled.

"Only one more mile!" Serena said gleefully.

Serena put the dragon radar in her pocket and picked up speed.

Vegeta was still following the onna when he sensed her pick up speed.

"The dragon ball must be close!" Vegeta stated with a smirk.

Vegeta picked up his speed just enough to be able to keep up with the blond but down enough so that she couldn't sense him.

"Master we are now approaching the planet Namik!" one of the lower minions informed Freeza.

"Very well!" Freeza dismissed him easily.

The guard bowed lowly and walked out of his masters quarters and back to the control room.

"Soon I will have immortality and rule the entire universe!" Freeza told himself.

"Very soon!" he said before he began to cackle evilly.

Serena noticed a small village on one of the islands just ahead and figured that that was where the dragon ball was.

As she reached the island she slowed her speed and landed gracefully in front of the village.

Several namiks came out of their houses to see the strange woman that had come.

Serena took several steps toward the green people before she noticed how weary they were of her presence.

"Oh, how rude of me!" Serena said to herself, "Hello, my name is Serena Tsukino and I am looking for the dragon balls."

This didn't seem to help the situation at all because some of the namiks took a fighting stance.

Serena noticed her mistake and lightly corrected herself.

"I mean no ill will! I simply need to use the dragon balls to revive some of my friends who were killed trying to protect my planet. I do not wish to harm anybody for them!" Serena said while raising her hands in a surrendering movement.

The namiks looked at her for a moment unsure of what they should do. Then the group of namiks parted and allowed someone through.

"Hello child, I am the elder of this village!" The old namik said as he smiled kindly at Serena.

Serena bowed as a sign of respect to the man, "It is a pleasure to meet you!"

The elder namik regarded her kindly and seemed to be 'summing' her up.

"I can sense no ill will from you!" the namik said as he approached the young woman, "thus I will give you the dragon ball."

Serena stood up straight and smiled a hundred watt smile.

"Oh, thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me!" Serena said as she ran up and hugged the namik.

"ummm, yes no problem at all!" the namik said before he walked inside a house and returned with a giant orange ball.

"Elder, do you truly believe this outsider?" one of the younger namiks asked.

The elder handed Serena the dragon ball, "I do!"

"Thank you very much!" Serena said as she bowed slightly.

"Yes, thank you!" came a voice from above before all Serena saw was an explosion.

Vegeta had stopped a little ways away from the village Serena had stopped at. Waiting a few minutes Vegeta took off straight up into the air before flying over the village so that he couldn't be seen.

He watched with satisfaction the namik retrieve the dragon ball and had it over to the onna.

'Now's my chance!'

"Yes, thank you!" Vegeta yelled down as he sent a ki blast toward the village blowing it up.

Krillen stopped in mid flight as he turned toward the source of power that had suddenly came up out of nowhere.

"Oh great that is coming from the direction Serena was headed in!" Krillen thought fearfully as he took off in full speed to get to Serena.

Gohan had stopped to rest for a minute when he sensed the power level of who he could only guess to be Vegeta.

'That's where Serena was headed to!' Gohan thought.

Suddenly fear gripped Gohan's heart as he finally realized what had most likely happened.

"SERENA!" he yelled before he blasted off in the direction of the power surge.

**so what do you think is going to happen, Hmmmmm? Well the only way for you to find out is if you review!**


	4. VEGGIEHEAD

**Okay so Here I am with another new Chapter! Once again sorry for the wait but I am having major computer problems:

* * *

**

Vegeta landed on the ground and looked at the damage he had caused. He laughed at the weakness of the village before he turned his attention to the matter at hand. Vegeta turned to the side to find a heap of blonde hair piled up about twenty feet away from him. Vegeta looked toward her for a minute but couldn't seem to find a power level.

"Well, looks like she was weaker then I thought." Vegeta mumbled to himself as he walked next to her. Crouching down, Vegeta moved some hairs from around her heart shaped face. Vegeta light caressed her face as he took in her flawless features and exquisite body.

"To easy!" Vegeta said triumphantly when he noticed that the blonde beauty was clutching the dragon ball to her chest. Vegeta smirked to himself as he reached to take the dragon ball from her.

Serena's eyes flew open and started glowing silver as her power level shot through the roof. The sudden change in power level startled Vegeta, however, he was too slow to act. A surge of pure raw power was emitted from Serena's body like a tsunami. The energy tsunami hit Vegeta head on and knocked him back into a mountain.

Serena's eyes slowly returned to their normal dark blue color as her power level lowered. Serena sat up and looked around the area. She was horrified to see the once peaceful village was now nothing but rubble. Suddenly memories of what happened flashed through her mind and she started to panic.

'I have to get the Dragon ball out of here!' was the thought that ran through her mind.

Looking down at the dragon ball Serena concentrated on sending it to the little make shift camp her and the others had built. Serena's aura surrounded the ball and in a couple of seconds it disappeared from her grasp.

Serena suddenly felt a drastic energy level rise to extreme lengths and she looked up to find the person who had attacked her charging toward her. Serena shut her eyes and prepared for the worse but it never came.

Serena slowly opened her eyes to find Gohan and Krillen in front of her.

"Serena are you okay?" Krillen asked as he turned his head to the side to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"Yes I'm fine but how did you get here?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"We sensed some trouble over this way and decided to come and help you out!" Gohan told her.

Vegeta lifted himself up off the ground and glared at the two earth weaklings, "Well I'm surprised," Vegeta said as he wiped off some of the blood from his chin, "I didn't know weaklings like you could hit that hard!" Vegeta rubbed his jaw lightly before spitting out some blood.

"Vegeta how dare you kill all those innocent lives and then attack Serena!" Gohan yelled as he powered up.

"Serena is it?" Vegeta asked as he turned his gaze toward the blonde. Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest, as he looked her up and down.

Serena felt unnerved by his glare and she didn't appreciate him staring at her body like he was. 'How dare he!" Serena fumed to herself.

"Uh excuse me, Vegeta-right?" Serena asked, "yeah well listen here, little Monkey, I prefer you not looking at me like I'm a piece of meat! Got it?"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her before giving her one of his universally famous smirks, "You should hold your tongue when talking to royalty, onna!"

"The only royalty around here is a royal pain in the ass, oh wait, yeah that's you! I'm so sorry you highness!" Serena said mockingly.

Vegeta let out a deep growl, 'How dare she talk to me that way!'

"Onna, what did you do with the Dragon Ball?" Vegeta asked through clenched teeth.

Serena shrugged, "I don't know, but the true question is why does you head resemble a carrot?"

Vegeta glared at Serena and at how she was insulting him, 'She'll pay!'

Gohan and Krillen laughed lightly at how Serena was annoying Vegeta but they knew they needed to get her out of there and quick.

"Serena go back to where we set up camp and wait for us. We'll be there in a few minutes!" Krillen ordered.

Serena was going to argue but when she saw the look Krillen was giving her she knew it was best to just leave.

"Be careful!" Serena said as she nodded in agreement before she jumped in the air and took off.

"Now isn't that sweet? Trying to protect her from me? Well that won't do any good because I'll find her and the dragon ball she hid!" Vegeta said as he watched her retreating form.

Gohan and Krillen glared at Vegeta and began to power up. Vegeta smirked to himself and decided to play this game of theirs and he too powered up!

* * *

**Several thousand miles away**

A humble village was doing their everyday chores. . . . . . . .

"Elder, when do you think these visitors we have heard of will come after our dragon ball?" asked a young namik boy.

"I don't think they will come for ours, Dende." The elder said to the boy. "Even if the strangers came with the intent of harming us or the dragon balls we have strong warriors to protect us!" he said as he bent down and smiled at the boy.

Dende smiled big and bright before he ran off to play with the other namikian children.

"Elder, do you think it wise to keep them in the dark?" a namik in his prime asked.

"For now? Yes!"

"ELDER, LOOK!" came the terrified scream.

The elder turned to see an older namik pointing toward the sky. The elder followed the gaze of the terrified namik to see a gigantic ship.

"Do you think it will land here?" another namik questioned.

"We'll just have to wait and find out!" the elder replied as he continued to gaze at the ship that was steadily making it toward the planet.

"Master Freeza we will be landing shortly!" A pale green skinned man clad in sayin armor said as he bowed to Freeza.

"Very well, Zarbon!" Freeza said as he stared out of the large window at the planet that was drawing closer.

Zarbon stood to full height before he turned and exited the room.

* * *

**how'd u like it? Well read and review and please be nice!**

**Quick update for those of u who have just started reading. . . . **

**Serena is COSMOS and she has defeated GALAXIA but at the cost of her friends in the SM dimensions lives! Since there was no way to revive them she was then sent to the DBZ dimension, NOT REBORN. There is no Crystal Tokyo or RINI! When she got there she was training with GOKU in the other world. She did NOT MEET VEGETA! She has only met VEGETA NOW ON PLANET NAMIK! BULMA is with YAMCHA and she will NOT like/LOVE Vegeta! **

**OH and also thanks to everyone who sent me the correct names! This was a major help:smiles and hugs them: Also thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story; it means the world to me.**

**Please check out my other stories: Serenity's MisfortuneIY SM**

**MisplacedHP SM**

**Love and LossSM 1-shot**

**Oh and if anyone knows any good sm IY crossovers please tell me! I love those! **

**Thank you everyone,**

**Christina**

**Moonbeam21**

**Have a great day, and a great summer!**

**Vegeta: stupid onna and her stupid story!**

**Christina:Oh hush Veggie-head!**

**Vegeta:what did you call me?**

**Christina: Veggie-head!**

**Vegeta: ONNA!**

**Christina:Onna is not my name, Christina is!**

**Vegeta: Does It look like I care? Just get on with the next chapter!**

**Christina:evil idea:fine:evil smile:but ur going to regret being so mean to me!**

**Vegeta: eye twitches and anime vein:. . . .. :glares his universally famous glare:grrr**


	5. green is so NOT ur color!

**So Sorry for the long wait and then the mix up in chapters the other day! I appreciate all of the reviews I have gotten!**

* * *

"Lord Freeza, we have successfully landed on Planet Namik!" a lower class soldier reported as he bowed down low to his master. 

"Very well! Zarbon, I want you to go and scout around the planet to see if you can find any dragon balls." Freeza ordered as he turned from his minions.

"As you wish, Master Freeza!" Zarbon said as he started to take his leave.

"Oh and Zarbon," Freeza called as he looked over his shoulder and toward his right hand man, "If you find Vegeta bring him back alive!"

Zarbon nodded and bowed before he made his exit and proceeded to execute his orders.

* * *

"Who in the world is this?" Serena questioned herself as she saw a huge circular ship land a few miles away from her. 

'I guess it wouldn't hurt to check things out. . would it?' Serena thought to herself. Taking it upon herself to make sure this wasn't an enemy, Serena flew down to an island across from the ship. Sitting down and making sure she was hidden she then began to concentrate on the power levels inside. Serena gasped when she felt an ominous power level coming from the main window of the ship; it was pure, unsaturated evil.

Serena lowered her power level when she noticed several different people shooting out of the ship and heading out in different directions.

'They must be here for the dragon balls!' Serena thought to herself as she began to back up in fear.

The only other person, besides Goku, that she was told that would be looking for the dragon balls was Freeza. After Goku had left to go and help Gohan with the fight with Vegeta, King Kai told her of the upcoming battle with Freeza. Freeza was said to be a ruthless killer, and his powers could possibly rival the powers of chaos. At that time Serena doubted what King Kai had told her, but now . . .! Serena shuddered as the being inside the ship emitted more dark energy.

"Well, well, well . . . lookie what we have here boys!" came a voice from above Serena.

Serena's head snapped up when she heard the croaky voice. During her little flashbacks she must have lost thought and let her power level rise.

There were two soldiers looking down at her with a look in their eyes that made Serena want to throw up with disgust.

"Captain Zarbon, look what we found!" cried out one of the soldiers.

Serena was a little scarred to say the least and so she reacted on her first instinct . . .FIGHT! Serena was Cosmos but the thought of having to fight and possibly loosing her friends frightened her but she had to get over the past. She was in a new place with new powers and she would protect those she loved. Right now, however, she needed to protect herself.

'I don't want them to feel my true power because that could spell disaster. . I'll power up to my minimum power level!' Serena thought to herself.

"What is it?" asked the really annoyed person who seemed to be called Zarbon.

The soldiers pointed down to where Serena had been.

"All I see is dirt! If this is some kind of trick you will have to face Master Freeza!" Zarbon replied with annoyance and anger lining each word.

"B-but she was here a minute ago!" The soldier said as he shrank back in fear, "I swear!"

"Hey looking for me?" Serena yelled at them from behind.

The soldiers and Zarbon turned around to find the girl previously mentioned standing before them in the most ridiculous outfit they'd ever seen.

(AN: 1) Here was a mere piece of a woman dressed in a very revealing outfit. She was wearing a blue miniskirt that was ruffled and connected to it was a white armor of sorts that concealed her upper half. In the middle of her chest was a red ribbon that tied a blue collar to her armor. She wore white gloves that came to her elbows and red boots that came to her kneecaps. Her long blonde hair was done up in a hairstyle that consisted of her hair parted down the middle with a bun on each side of her head. These buns had streamers of hair that flowed down and lightly touched the ground.

"And who are you?" Zarbon questioned as he folded his arms across his chest and started to circle her.

"That's not for you to know yet, all you need to know is that I am one of the people that's going to kick your ass!" Serena said as she watched him circling her.

The soldiers that had gathered around the mountain busted out laughing at her comment.

"Don't mind them . . . they are weak . . ." Zarbon said to her lightly as he stopped his circling and stood before her.

"No need to tell me something I figured out ten minutes ago!" Serena snapped.

'Who is this guy to be judging me like he is. I can see it in his eyes . . .! This Zarbon character had to be the weirdest guy she ever saw! He had long, dark green hair that was braided down his back, along with pale green skin and green eyes! He wore a suit of armor similar to Vegeta's but it was slightly styled different. Serena had to admit if it weren't for all the green he would be date worthy. He was quite handsome but his ego was too much too high for him.

"You are quiet feisty, tell me of what species you are.." Zarbon questioned, as he looked her over.

Serena sent her coldest glare at him but it seemed to have no affect, "It doesn't really matter the name, status, species, gender, etc of who is going to defeat you . . .all that matters is that you give up or you die." Serena stated while sending cold stares to the surrounding soldiers.

"You are very smart for a woman . . . although your choice of apparel is quite strange . . ." Zarbon left off as his thoughts began to travel to other parts of her.

Serena growled out lightly when she heard some of the soldiers making crude remarks. "Well I have to say for a group of men you all are sure stupider then you look, and you are one to talk about apparel. Just look at you, green skinned and long hair that looks like it hasn't been washed in ages! Oh and I bet your favorite color is green!"

Zarbon glared at her dangerously, 'I shall enjoy breaking this one!'

"Captain Zarbon just destroy her so we can go hunt for the Dragon Balls!" One of the soldiers suggested, however, it sounded more like an order to the others present.

Zarbon snapped his head to where the soldier was and sent him a glare. The soldier's face turned into one of pure fright and horror. The soldier's surround him suddenly moved from their position as Zarbon sent a beam of energy through the loquacious soldiers heart.

"I do not take orders from lowly soldiers such as yourselves so remember that!" Zarbon ordered as he directed his gaze back to the blonde.

"Your just like all men. . quick to act . . .but slow to think!" Serena said as she sat on a bolder filing her nails, her long glove lie across her bare knee. Sighing she put away the file and slid the glove back on her hand. "Are you done toying around with your soldiers so that I can leave?"

Zarbon quirked an eyebrow at her, "Who said anything about you leaving?"

" I had a feeling I was going to have to use violence to be able to leave. Me and my damn curiosity!" Serena rolled her eyes slightly.

Zarbon smirked at her as he got into his fighting stance, 'This shall turn out to be interesting!'

"Better watch out or I'll wipe that smirk right off your face!" Serena said as she bolted at him ready to beat the shit out of him.

**(I know I'm doing a lot of cursing but I'm a little pee'd at the male species of our race! So please forgive me)

* * *

**

"Kah---Mehhhh---Haaaaaaaahhhh-----mehhhhh- HAAAAHHH!" Gohan yelled as he sent a beam of energy toward Vegeta.

Vegeta merely summoned his own energy blast and blocked Gohan's, "Pathetic!"

Gohan and Krillen flew back a few feet from Vegeta and tried to regain their breath. Vegeta smirked when he saw this, "You're growing tired already? A pity really! Here I thought you were stronger then this but in reality my super-sayin has caused my power to sky rocket. Now all of your attacks are like mere insect bites."

Gohan and Krillen looked at each other before looking back at Vegeta, "You're no Super-sayin!" Gohan yelled out with anger.

Vegeta smirked down at him, "What would you know of the Super-Sayin? You are a mere half-breed and your father is just a third class weakling!"

"Well as I remember, that weakling not only defeated you but sparred your life!" Krillen spat out vehemently at Vegeta.

Something in Vegeta snapped but he held down his anger, "Just give up and die so I can go find the Dragon Balls and wish for immortality, or do I have to go through that gorgeous blonde, Serena?"

Gohan and Krillen sent glares at Vegeta before they powered up and started to attack him once again. Both of them knew that even with their combined powers that they wouldn't win. The only thing they could do was hope that something would come up and Vegeta would bolt out of there.

As if on cue all three of them stopped as they felt a strong presence come to the planet. Vegeta let loose a low growl before he turned to the two weaklings in front of him. "You got lucky today, but next time you wont have such luck!"

With that Vegeta took off in the opposite direction leaving Gohan and Krillen alone and living.

"Hurry Gohan, we have to find Serena! I think that was Freeza's power level we sensed just then!" Krillen ordered as he took off in the direction Serena had earlier.

Gohan nodded and followed Krillen! Neither of them knew that Serena had already arrived at the enemy's base and was currently facing one of its best fighters.

* * *

**What's going to happen? Sorry that this is so short but I have to work on three other stories! Sorry! Well anyway read and review! If you want a picture of the Sailor Scouts and or the DBZ Gang you can go to my fanfiction homepage and look at the website! Its got animevisions and then a period and then add net! Its the only way i can get it to show up on here!It's a cool sight filled with tons of pictures and all! It is so amazing! They have great shots of Sesshomaru, Yoko Kurama, Zechs/Milliardo, Diamond, Vegeta, and the weiss boys! Check it out! (whispers:you can tell which guys I like: but in weiss I don't like (Sorry about misspelling their names)-(Sp?) Yojhi, nagi, brad, or their employers! I only like the others!) and you can tell I like the men w/ long hair. . I don't know why but I do! No offense to short haired people. . I love Heero and them too but the others are my main guys I love. So if you know any fanfics with them and Usagi aka Serena aka Serenity aka Sailor Moon as a pair email me them if you please! My new email address is: reason its this is because of my constant attitude changes and for other reasons but their mainly and inside joke. . . . byes!**

_**(AN: 1) The armor part of Serena's outfit fits and looks like a one piece bathing suit! Just go to web site previously mentioned for a good pic. Luv ya'll!**_


	6. ohhh

It is very important that you read this b/c if you don't it could mean a halt to all my stories!

**Case 1: Japanese!-This is for people who have read my story, "Recipe for Chaos!"-**

Okay I put that Japanese in there to see if anyone could figure out what it translated to and also to do a little advertisement for the website. The only one who even said they thought they knew was WolfChildBlazer! I knew WolfChildBlazer would figure it out and if you wondering how I knew it is because WolfChildBlazer if very smart! Just check out some of her stories and you'll see what I mean! Like, "Lupen Heart!" that's an Inu/SM crossover w/ a Sere/Koga pairing. I'm a huge Sesshy/Sere fan. . . if you haven't figured that out but WCB's Sere/Koga pairing story is great! Then WCB has a story called, "Naraku's Consort!" (I think that's right:looks left and right and shrugs:oh well its close enough! I can't help it if I have bad memory! I'm really sure that's right!) That is a Sesshy/Sere crossover! It is so tender and so good! Those are my favorites that she has written and they are great! You better check them out they are wonderful. . .but anyway here is the translation. .(did you all really think I wouldn't tell you? Well I see how well ya'll know me. . .:sniff: tear: oh well I'm over it!)

Good evening,

My name is Christina. Please call me Christy! Can you understand my Japanese? Laugh out loud.. . no! Well did you miss me?

This was the translations for that paragraph but anyway if you want the website where I got the translations E-mail me b/c this thing wont let me put the website on! Sorry! Anyway TTYL!

**Case 2: Rutoh-chan!**

:Blushing: You are too kind! I appreciate all of the kind things you have said about me; however, I always keep in mind there is always someone out there who is better then you:cough: WolfChildBlazer:cough! Excuse me; I don't know what came over me. I try my hardest to please everyone . . . and it makes me really happy that I have such kind reviewers like you and WCB, and all the other wonderful people!

**Case 3: name**

I am in need of everyone's help in this matter. I need a male dog-demon name and I need it as soon as possible. I need it for a sequel in my story, "Serenity's Misfortune!" So if any of you out there know any good names please either email me or review this chapter and put the name in your review. This would mean a lot to me!

**Case 4: reviews!**

Okay I am a little disappointed on some of the reviews in my other stories! REVIEWS ARE WHAT MAKE ME UPDATE MY STORIES SOONER! Bad reviews or hardly any equals NO updates::smiles sweetly: just thought I'd let you know!

My stories:

**Love and Loss**-Serena talks about her time with her tuxedo mask and how she lost him. I based this story on my time with my ex-boyfriend. I wrote it when I was sad and pathetically heartbroken!

**Sequel will be coming soon!**

REVIEWS-3/ CHAPTERS-1/avg. reviews per chapter- 3 **Pathetic**

**Serenity's Misfortune**- Serena is thrown from her world and into that of Feudal Japan. What's a girl to do when she is now what she fought so hard to destroy . . . . a demon? Be careful Serena . . . Naraku is out to get you! What's this Kagome daydreaming of Koga? Mina and Amy are the only ones loyal? Darien is in a coma?

**Sequel will be coming soon!**-this one isn't as good as Recipe for chaos because it was my starter story and I was having to get used to the way Fanfiction worked!

Reviews-138 (last I checked)/Chapters-27/avg reviews per chapter-5 **Could do better!**

**Misplaced-**Serena and Darien break it off since he goes off to America! Serena tries to teleport to the time gates but is sucked into the world of Harry Potter! Who's this Voldemort character? Magic? Wizards and Witches? What's a girl to do when she is stuck in a world of Magical creatures that she has only seen in children's books?

**Work in progress**-currently it will be on hold b/c my computer has deleted the last 5 chapters I made for it and has deleted all the others! So I have no idea how far in I am in the story so I have to go back to scratch!

Reviews-98/Chapters-10/avg. reviews per chapter-9 **good**

**Rebirth**-At the cost of her friends lives Serena has defeated Chaos. With nothing left for her in that dimension she goes to the DBZ dimension to start all over. Will Cosmos be able to help defeat the upcoming evil or did she get more then she bargained for?

**Work in progress**

Reviews-38/chapters-5/avg. Reviews per chapter-7 **Could do better**

**Recipe for Chaos**-Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium Moon Kingdom, and daughter to the scheming Queen Serenity! What's a girl to do when she is faced with cocky Princes and a stubborn lord Sesshomaru? What Inuyasha is five? Aww isn't he so cute when he's so young and innocent?

**Work in Progress!**

Reviews-64 (last I checked)/chapters-7/avg. reviews per chapter-9 **good**

**Case 5: Koldy**

I am not trying to be mean or sarcastic! Please do not take this in a bad way . . . please don't! Koldy why is it that when you review you only review. . . kol? Is that good or bad? Does it mean my story is horrid or was it great? I'm confused? I'm not trying to be mean! I'm just trying to figure things out! Thank you for reviewing and I hope you are enjoying my stories!

**Case 6- WolfChildBlazer!**

No rush and I was just picking on the paragraph thing. . couldn't you tell by the hahahahahahahahing I was doing? I was hyper when I wrote that. . . . if you couldn't tell. I'm sorry to hear about your computer messing up! I hate it when that happens! Oh well thank you for your kind reviews and keep up the excellent work on your stories:bows to the queen of Inu/sm crossys:

**Well anyway thank you to all of you that read this and reviewed me the male dog-demon name! You are all to kind! I hope I didn't offend anyone! Well TTYL !**

Moonbeam21

Christina


End file.
